


The Serpent and the Moon

by Kwahadi



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bakunawa - Freeform, Fluff, Half dragon, M/M, Moon, Ocean, Other, amaris is soft, bayanis a runt, malti is an asshole, mmaybe smut, or at all, the other moon deities dont show up too much, woo datu is an abusive dad and ligaya is trying to protect her babie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwahadi/pseuds/Kwahadi
Summary: A bakunawa who forgot what he was supposed to be, gets gravely injured while trying to fly to the moon and is found by one of the incarnates of it in the process. However he's quickly forced away and isolated again, the deity themself being confronted for judging him too harshly, and eventually returning to the bakunawa to attempt to fix their mistake. Two beings, one supposed to kill the other, slowly turn to companions and unearth discoveries and pasts long forgotten in the process, along with stoking the fires between their sides.





	The Serpent and the Moon

It was a cloudless night, the full moon was hanging high in the sky and waves lapped at the beach of an island, densely wooded with forests and cliffs. In a clearing a bakunawa stood, staring at the sky with golden eyes, wings folded behind his back.  
Bayani was going to reach the moon and stars.  
This time, he had to, he’d promised himself. He swore to himself he'd do it, he'd prove his father wrong. He challenged him for a reason, nearly died for a reason, left for a reason, he was going to come back with a piece of the stars and a blessing from the moon, and he was going to prove to him that his pressuring, abuse and then rejection was wrong. Taking in a deep breath, he stepped back, before sprinting forward, leaping off a ledge and spreading his wings to their full length, one powerful flap propelling him forward, then another, until he was shooting towards the stars. Wings beating powerfully, Bayani felt his heart swell with hope as he grew closer and closer to the sky, light from the stars and moon stinging his eyes while he breached higher and higher, feeling the air thin and the humidity vanish. He’s never gotten so far, and despite the increasing, freezing burn he felt, he kept going. About to pump his wings powerfully to thrust himself higher, he reached out, breathing labored from the effort, until everything suddenly went black.   
The bakunawa started plummeting down through the air and sky, limp body shooting towards the island and smashing through bushes and thick foliage along the edge of the beach. And, the fall battered him. Bayani’s body was cut, with deep gashes and scrapes, a wing broken and scales forced off his body, scattered around him, the boy unconscious and bloodied from the disastrous crash back to earth. He didn't stir and was barely breathing, badly wounded and unable to wake. He shouldn't have gone so high, but now he wasn't even able to be conscious to criticize himself for trying to go so high when he hadn't even grown in his horns yet, trying to handle such a difficult flight as a runt.  
This had to be the end, and he didn’t even know it, right? But..

Through the foliage, a faint glow reflected off the leaves, and a human-like figure came to where the bakunawa laid. They gasped, standing back for a moment and pulling a dagger, before realizing the boy was on the brink of death, unable to harm them. They could leave- they wanted to leave, despite their duty, white rings for irises darkening to black at their thoughts, but... They rushed over, dropping to their knees and removing their cloak, which looked like it was made of the fabric of the night sky itself, glowing an ocean blue on the inside before they lifted the bakunawa and began healing him. This wasn’t a human. This was the guardian of the night and ocean- one of 7 lunar deities that resided on earth, star-like freckles dappling their blue skin, and long white hair pulled back in a ponytail.   
They didn’t know why they were helping this boy. Yes, it was their duty, but a bakunawa was a threat, and one nearly killed their ‘twin’ just a few weeks ago... Setting the boy’s broken wing, they brought the blood back into his body, preventing any bleeding but choosing to not expend any more energy by trying to turn the wounds to mere scars. As they went to heal a cut on the boy’s nose, golden eyes flashed open and Bayani gasped, thrashing and dropping onto the ground with a cry, a pained sob escaping him afterward as his body caught up and a searing feeling took him over. The deity quickly moved back and pulled their cloak back on, dagger held at the ready if the bakunawa tried to attack them.  
Bayani took shaky breaths, cursing in anger at himself before making a strangled noise as he sat up, wincing at the pain that even came from his tail before he froze. Right in front of him was someone he’d only dreamed to see- someone he honestly only heard myths of, and he could only know this was real by the pulling sensation he felt towards this person. Slit-like pupils dilated to circles and he lit up despite his pain. “I- y-you’re- you’re one of the luna- r-right? One of the moon’s incarnates? I- oh Gods did I make i-it? I-” he was cut off by a cold look, the deity furrowing their eyebrows as they sat across from the bakunawa, lowering their dagger, which Bayani flinched at seeing.   
“Why are you so excited? Are you really that sick?” they asked, the question making Bayani freeze up.  
“..I- I-I’m not... You’re incredible, why would I n-not be excited?” he asked in return, the deity grimacing and shaking their head.  
“Great- alright, before you can kill me I’m leaving.” they sighed to themselves, the bakunawa panicking at the word ‘leaving’, and he scrambled to stand, yelping in pain and dropping down. The deity paused and watched as Bayani curled up a bit, hugging his knees to his chest and looking up with pleading eyes.  
“P-Please don’t leave me alone,” he whimpered out. Instead of any look of pity, guilt or even hesitance, the deity snorted, kneeling down and snidely glaring at the bakunawa.  
“Why would I ever stay with vermin? You’re a bakunawa, if you forgot. You kill my kind. You’re deranged and I’d never around a creature like you. Because you’re just as unfeeling as humans are.” they hissed, tears welling into Bayani’s eyes at the words and rolling down his bloodied face as he sat there in shock and horror, frozen as he watched someone he was so grateful for, someone who’d kept him same with what they did for the world, turned their back on him and left. As silence fell and the deity’s footsteps faded, the weight of their words crushed in on the boy and he sucked in a sharp breath, gasping and breaking down sobbing as he remembered what his father tried to make him into and realized what his kind actually was, what the importance of the moon actually was. And he had an absolute meltdown, crying and trembling, curled up on the ground and alone.  
He finally managed to stumble to his den, collapsing into the pile of leaves he used as a nest and bundling into a seal skin, his night haunted with nightmares and leaving him absolutely exhausted the next day. And that continued- a day of hiding and a night of his own mind tormenting him with the realization his kind were killers... His kind wanted to devour the moon- something Bayani had come to cherish because it brought the moments he loved, and a being he could study and have faith in.. And that same thing seemed to despise him after their only encounter face to face. The nightmares kept plaguing him, and he began to opt-out of sleep, deciding to just stay awake and wait for one of the things he loved- the turtles that came to lay their eggs on his island. That was all he could hold onto right now.


End file.
